Leo Kasper
"Dogs bark baby, snakes crawl, Leo kills."-Leo to Dr. Whyte Leonardo "Leo" Kasper is a mass murderer and one of the most wanted men in United States. Info A psychopath who was also put in the asylum by the Project. He was once a mayor agent and has expertise in combat, evasion, infiltration and assassination techniques. He helps Daniel Lamb escape and forces him to do his own well-honed tricks of the trade. His personality was taken by the Project and implanted into Danny while remaining separated from Danny's own mind by the Pickman Bridge. However, the Pickman Bridge was not perfected yet and it resulted in Leo being able to freely talk to Danny inside Danny's head. His personality also took over at times when it was not called upon. Biography Leo was a former mayor assassin, hired to kill threats such as terrorists and was said to be very good at his job. Leo's personality was taken and implanted in the mind of Daniel Lamb so Danny would become an assassin for the Project, a scientist from the Dixmor Project also believed it is possible to have a normal being switch between a innocent and a killer without either personality crossing paths. However the Pickman Bridge, which is what keeps each personality separate, malfuntioned and Leo was given too much free will and begun to take over Danny's mind. Sended to Dixmor Asylum Leo now wants full control of Danny's mind so he tries to force Danny's friend Michael to remove the Pickman Bridge by holding him hostage at Blackwell Island. However the Project Militia turn up and Michael hides inside the Fist Sugar Factory where Leo kills many Project Militia as he searches for Michael. When he finds him, Leo kills him and takes the keys to the boat off the island. Then, he decides to get back at the Project by convincing Danny to assassinate Stanley Grex Jr. and as he does, Leo escapes the Project once more. Then all he needs to do is destroy Danny's past, so he burns his records and later, decides to kill Danny's wife. However, Danny and Leo were both locked away in Project's own Dixmor Asylum, where they had many therapy sessions and at some point, Leo breaks the chains restraining him and he kills Dr. Deborah. Escaping the Asylum A power failure and a riot allows Danny and Leo to escape, Danny not remembering his past but Leo does. Danny wants to find out about his past but Leo tries to convince him not to, while they are chased by the Project. Leo helps Danny escape and kill many Project hitmen including Spies and Redhunts, until Leo tells Danny they need to go after Dr. Dixmor, while Leo really just wants the Pickman Bridge removed. Leo accidently kills Dixmor and after that, they hide out at the TVMK Studio until they are founded by the stupid Redhunts. After Danny is caught by Dr. Whyte, Danny learns what Leo did to his wife and fights off Leo in a graveyard. Leo tries to defend himself by sending the memories of past to Danny. Eventually Leo is beaten to knock out with a shovel and Danny dies, soon after. Leo is eventually finded by the Project and wakes up in a cell, thinking he is Daniel, he washes his face and founds out he is Leo, he is, as seen, is back in reality, and with no memory. He is given an envolope with his name by Dr. Whyte and a fresh start. However, he begin to kill again in 2013. Personality and traits Leo is depicted as an intelligent, but heartless person, who has no hesitation about killing, no matter if it's an innocent person, criminal or law officer, it's believed that he's a smoker as well. Leo's killer personality was created by the Dixmor Project in 1998. The Project trained him in assassination techniques, combat, evasion and infiltration, which caused Leo to change into a serial killer. According to the sessions with Dr. Whyte, Leo accuses the Project for turning him into a killer. He also confides, that he would like to think like a normal man, but he can't, because the training left a mark on his psyche. If we compare Leo with Cash, we can see that Leo is worser than Cash since he's a completely sadistic murderer, mostly torturing his victims before killing them, while Cash just brutally kills them, fast and easy. Also, he's pretty much a product, while Cash is probably "criminal by choice". They both don't find any remorse for their victims, although Cash does feel some compassion for his family and probably Danny Lamb. Also, they both seem to have the same goals: Revenge. Cash wants to murder Stalker for what he did to him and his family, Leo wants to murder every Project member he sees for what they did to him. Session Gallery Leo_with_a_gun.jpg|Leo with a sub-machine gun. Kasper.jpg|Leonardo art. Leo_VS_soldier.jpg|Leo killing a Project militia. Leo_Kasper.jpg|"They pray on people, made 'em disappear, we shoulden't be here!" |} Category:Gangsters Category:Murderes Category:Tottal psychos Category:Freaks Category:Americans Category:Hitmen Category:Two-minded